A Kiss Between Friends
by blackrose13531
Summary: Bad Luck is on a tour! Shuichi can't stop thinking about Eiri Yuki and Hiroshi is getting jealous. Will Hiroshi ever tell his best friend how he feels? R&R!


**A Kiss Between Friends**

"Uhh! How many more days left of this tour?" Shuichi moaned. After so many small concerts, Bad Luck was finally touring nationwide in Japan for a month.

"Shuichi," Hiroshi, the guitarist of Bad Luck and Shuichi's best friend, said annoyed. "We're over half way through this tour. Don't you think you can last?"

"Yes, were just wrapping up our tour," Suguru said. He plays the keyboards for their band. And although he's three years younger then Shuichi and Hiroshi, he is definitely the more mature one.

"Well specifically we have 8 days left, including today," said the producer of Bad Luck, Sakano. Sakano is very high-strung and seems to get nervous easily.

"Yes," Mr. K said in a big voice. "One last concert! All the way in Yokohama!" Mr. K is Bad Luck's manager, who has quite the obsession with weapons.

"One concert," Shuichi whined. "Then why is it gonna take us so long?"

"Yokohama is not right next door," Suguru said. "Besides, it's including the drive there including traffic, the concert and the drive to Tokyo including the traffic again. And we'll get there tonight, play tomorrow."

"But I need to hurry home! Yuki hasn't called in like a week! What if something happened to him?"

"He called you yesterday," Hiroshi said getting more annoyed. Even though they're best friends, Hiroshi was dealing with him all month long complaining about the same thing…Yuki. But then again so has everyone else and you'd think they'd all be used to Shuichi by now. So maybe something else was bothering Hiroshi.

"Yeah, but we didn't talk for long," Shuichi said checking his phone again. He sighed. "If only Yuki were here with me!" While Shuichi swooned over Yuki, Hiroshi stood up enviously.

"If you guys need me, I'll be in the back," Hiroshi said rather rudely as he grabbed his acoustic guitar. "Tell me when we get close." And with that Hiroshi slammed the door in the back. Suguru put down his book when he started hearing muttered noises coming from Hiroshi.

"I'm going to go see what's bothering him"

"He'll be okay," Shuichi said reassuringly.

"Maybe, but I'm going to go anyways." Suguru walked back into the room were Hiroshi was tuning his guitar.

"Shit," Hiroshi muttered and he tightened one of the strings.

"Having a hard time?" Suguru asked smiling.

"Me? No! What would make you ask?" Hiroshi sarcastically said.

"Right…so what's the problem?"

"You've seen…better yet heard the problem through out this whole tour."

"I know," Suguru sighed and walked over to one of his keyboards. "It's our first tour and it's…more like he's been a little crazy."

"Tell Shuichi that." Hiroshi plucked at a few more strings, tuning them by ear. "He think it's been awesome, but he has been a little over the top." Suguru smiled.

"Isn't he always?"

"True."

"Oh no…" Suguru said playing his keyboard with grace.

"What's the problem?" Hiroshi asked putting down his guitar and walking over to Suguru.

"Some of my keys are sticking." Suguru tried adjusting a few things, but to no avail. "I don't want to make it worse."

"Hold on," Hiroshi said walking back out to the front. "Hey Shuichi!" Shuichi was lying in one of the 4 bunk beds doing, what it looked like, nothing at all.

"Shh…" Shuichi whispered and held out a figure to Hiroshi.

"Shuichi…" Hiroshi tried to stay calm. "There's a problem in the next room. So get off the phone."

"Hi, Yuki. Sorry that was Hiro. When you get this message just give me a call."

"_Yuki! Should have guessed." _Hiroshi let out a low sigh like growl. Hiroshi walked away brushing a hand through his long, red hair to let out a bit of frustration.

"Sakano," Hiroshi said leaning on the back of his seat. "There's a slight problem." Mr. K jumped at the word 'problem'.

"What! What is it," Mr. K shouted letting go of the wheel to pull out a gun. Hiroshi eyes widen and he threw himself at the steering wheel.

"AH! Eyes on the road," Sakano said scared for his life.

"Mr. K! Don't worry! Just drive," Hiroshi said moving back to let him have control of the wheel again. "Sakano can you come here for a minute?" Sakano unbuckled his seatbelt and followed Hiroshi to the back of the bus. Shuichi sat up as they passed by.

"Hey what's going on?" Shuichi asked. Hiroshi gave him a slight glare, but then smiled to hide it.

"Nothing Shuichi. Just go back to calling Yuki or whoever." Hiroshi shut the door behind Sakano and left Shuichi baffled.

"Suguru," Hiroshi said getting his attention. Suguru turned around from his keyboard and faced them.

"Oh hey Mr. Sakano."

"What happened?"

"Well, my keyboards a little…"

"What?" Sakano looked at his keyboarded and when he noticed the 5 stuck keys, tears poured from his eyes. "The concert is tomorrow night! How could this happen? Why are we struck with such bad luck?"

"Like that isn't ironic enough," Hiroshi joked and sat back down on the bed, picking up his guitar.

"What are we going to do?"

"Suguru didn't this happen before?" Hiroshi asked striking a harmonious chord.

"Yeah, but Shuichi fixed it last time."

"Well then why don't you let Shuichi fix it himself?" Sakano suggested. Suguru and Hiroshi looked at each other regrettably.

"It's okay Sakano," Suguru said.

"Are you sure because I can go get him…"

"No, it's alright. I need to learn out to fix it anyways." Sakano nodded and walked back out.

"Get Shuichi to fix it…" Hiroshi mumbled. "Like that'll happen."

"He probably doesn't have enough time," Suguru said getting to work on his keyboard. Hiroshi sighed. He begun playing a slow, beautiful rhythm and sang.

"_Toumei ga yozora somete hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi. Kuchizusamu konna kimochi nemuru kimi ni todoketai na. __Nanika ni obieteru, jibun ga chotto iya ni naru. Tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni. Dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru. Toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru."_

Translated Anti-Nostalgic

"_Transparency dyes the night sky and I walk alone on the road that always leads home. Singing to myself I want to send these kinds of feelings to you in your sleep. I'm tangled up in something, I'm getting a little sick of myself. Tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind. The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little. I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time."_

"Wow Hiro," Suguru said looking up at him. "Nice song." Hiroshi smiled and stopped playing, silencing the room.

"Thanks."

"You don't have to stop."

"Oh, it's just something that I've been working on lately so it's kinda bad."

"I thought it was really awesome." Suguru went back to work on his keyboard. "What's it called?"

"Anti-Nostalgic."

"Fits it well."

"Yeah, I was thinking of showing it to Shuichi."

"You mean you haven't?" Hiroshi shook his head, sighing.

"I don't know if I should or not. You know how he's been lately." Suguru looked up at him curiously.

"I never thought you to be the jealous type."

"Jealous? You're not serious are you?"

"I'm just saying…I know I have no room to interfere in your personal life, but I'd just like to help."

"Maybe you're right," Hiroshi said as he flopped back on the couch. "Maybe I am jealous."

"Then tell him."

"What?" Hiroshi asked confused as he looked over at Suguru.

"Tell Shuichi." Just then Shuichi threw the door open.

"Hey guy," Shuichi said excitingly. "We're here!" Hiroshi sat up and Suguru looked up from his keyboard.

"Really?" Hiroshi asked standing up, grabbing his guitar to take with him.

"Everybody out," Mr. K shouted, barging into the room with a shotgun pointed at them. "Let's go! I have to drop off our equipment!" Hiroshi begun to follow Shuichi out, but turned around to face Suguru.

"You coming?" Hiroshi asked Suguru.

"No, I almost have this done, so I'll just go with Mr. K."

"No more talking," Mr. K continued shouting. "We're on a tight schedule!" He dragged Shuichi and Hiroshi off the bus. Hiroshi looked up at the hotel they were standing in front of.

"A hotel?" Hiroshi asked looking at Sakano. "Couldn't we just sleep on the bus?"

"Well, it's already getting late and it'd be more comfortable."

"Right," Shuichi said stretching. "Sleeping on that bus hasn't been too comfy." They walked in the hotel and Sakano went to get a room for the five of them. Hiroshi looked around at the few people sitting in the lobby.

"Hey Shuichi," Hiroshi whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You think any of these people are going to the concert?" Shuichi now notice their stares and Shuichi smiled brightly.

"Hello," Shuichi beamed and waved at the people. Whispers and light shriek were shared among the guest. Sakano looked up with their room key in hand.

"What are you two doing?" Sakano asked walking up to them. "Don't tease the guest." Hiroshi and Shuichi laughed.

"Come on, Sakano! Can Hiro and me play them a song! Please," Shuichi begged loudly. People over hard and were now clapping for them to play. "Look they're practically begging for it and Hiro has his guitar!"

"Hey, we can't let our fans down, right," Hiroshi said more to the guest. He threw his guitar strap over his head. Sakano looked up at the manager at the host desk. She was also drooling over the two. Sakano sighed.

"There's no stopping you two is there?"

"Yay," Shuichi shouted.

"Don't get too crazy," Sakano said before backing up a little.

"Hey everybody," Shuichi shouted to the very small crowd. "You guys wanna here a little sneak preview to our concert?" They all clapped and few people were peaking out of their rooms to see what was going on.

"Sorry no keyboard and no electric guitar," Hiroshi said holding up his guitar and people still clapped.

"Let's go," Shuichi said to Hiroshi. He began to play _Rage Beat _the way it used to be before they had Suguru.

After their little performance Hiroshi and Shuichi followed Sakano up to their room. "Okay you had your fun," Sakano said opening the door to their room. "Try to get so loud." Hiroshi and Shuichi nodded with grins on their faces as they walked in. When they saw the room they all made questionable faces. Sakano looked around the room. "They said it was the biggest room they had."

"It looks pretty small," Hiroshi said.

"Well there's two beds and a couch. I'll sleep on the couch and Mr. K…well will sleep anywhere. So do you guys mind sharing a room together? Suguru could get the smaller room." Hiroshi and Shuichi looked at each other.

"I don't see where there's a problem," Shuichi said smiling.

"It's not like we haven't shared a room before."

"Okay good. Well, get some rest. You guys have a big concert tomorrow." Shuichi followed Hiroshi into their room. Shuichi immediately fell back on the bed.

"Does he really think we'll be able to sleep? I don't know about you, but I'm too excited about the concert!" Hiroshi looked up at him and smiled.

"That makes two of us then," Hiroshi said lying down beside Shuichi. Their bodies practically touching made Hiroshi heart race a little. He signed and closed his eyes to think.

"Hiro?" Shuichi sat up and leaned over Hiroshi, looking down at him. "Hey! Don't tell me you're asleep already!" Hiroshi opened his eyes and Shuichi flashed him a beautiful smile. "Good…" On impulse Hiroshi grabbed Shuichi and pulled him down on him in a hug. "Hiro…" Hiroshi sat up with Shuichi, his arms still around Shuichi's waist. Hiroshi smiled back to him.

"Hey would you mind listening to something?" Hiroshi didn't wait for his answer. He just grabbed his guitar and sat on the bed across from Shuichi. Shuichi stared at his breathtaking eyes.

"G-go ahead," Shuichi stuttered. Hiroshi tuned his guitar a bit and then begun to play that same beautiful tune he play for Suguru.

"_Toumei ga yozora somete hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi. Kuchizusamu konna kimochi nemuru kimi ni todoketai na. __Nanika ni obieteru, jibun ga chotto iya ni naru. Tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni. Dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru. Toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru. Toozakaru kumo ni nosete boku no kimochi, tachidomaru kaerimichi. Kimi wa mou yume no tsuzuki. Todoku hazu mo nai koto da to wakatteiru. Namida ga koboreteru, egao ga chotto hoshikunaru. Kimi no soba ni ireru dake de boku wa. Dareka ga toikakaeru, rikutsu ga motto hoshikunaru. Kieru kage ni mabushisugita hibi wo utsushiteru. Nanika ni obieteru, jibun ga chotto iya ni naru. Tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni. Dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru. __Toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru."_

Translated Anti-Nostalgic:

_Transparency dyes the night sky and I walk alone on the road that always leads home. Singing to myself I want to send these kinds of feelings to you in your sleep. I'm tangled up in something, I'm getting a little sick of myself. Tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind. The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little. I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time. I place my feelings on the receding clouds, on a road home, where I pause to stand. You are already a part of my continuing dreams. I know that (those feelings) can't possibly reach you from here. The tears keep falling, just by being able to be close to you, I'm starting to want a smile, just a little bit. Someone asks questions, I'm starting to want this to make more sense. You cast those too-brilliant days into a fading shadow. I'm tangled up in something, I'm getting a little sick of myself. Tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind. The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little. I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time._

Once Hiroshi finished, he sat his guitar gently on the floor, not getting up from the bed. Sat up and watched Shuichi carefully. He hoped that Shuichi took his lyrics to heart. "Hiro," Shuichi began. "I don't even know what to say…"

"Don't say anything," Hiroshi said softly as he leaned over and pressed his lips to Shuichi's. Shuichi closed his eyes and fell back with Hiroshi. His long red hair fell down over Shuichi's face and shoulders. Hiroshi laid over Shuichi pressing his lips harder to Shuichi's. Shuichi's hands held Hiroshi head in place and unexpectedly there was a knock at the door. Hiroshi gave Shuichi one last kiss before he threw himself of him, nearly of the side of the bed. Suguru walked in and smiled.

"Hey guys," he waved, still standing in the doorway. "So did we get two rooms or just this one?"

"This is the only room we got, but there's enough room for us," Hiroshi said calmly. "You get to sleep in the other bedroom because you know how Mr. K is."

"Are you sure? You guys don't mind sharing a bedroom?" Shuichi and Hiroshi exchanged their own secret glances.

"Oh no," Hiroshi said still looking at Shuichi from the corner of his eye. "We don't mind at all." Suguru nodded.

"Okay then. Good night!" Suguru pulled the door closed and they softly laughed.

"Like nothing happened," Shuichi joked.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Hiroshi said pulling his shirt off and lying down under the blankets. "More like a kiss between friends." Shuichi smiled and got under the covers too.

"A kiss between friends," Shuichi repeated as he grabbed Hiroshi hand.


End file.
